onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nui Nui no Mi
Trivia Who keeps erasing the corrections on the trivia section?? Kin'emon and Van der Decken also call their devil fruits curse/spell/magic. Vazelos3 (talk) 13:02, June 12, 2013 (UTC) That trivia isn't needed, really. 22:14, June 12, 2013 (UTC) I agree with Staw; 1st-time instances is okay, but such type of trivia shouldn't go onto 2nd, 3rd, etc. :海賊☠姫 (talk) 22:26, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Moved Who the hell moved this? Just because he didn't say fruit doesn't mean it can be moved without discussion. Unless someone can come up with an award-winning argument why it shouldn't be moved back, I'm moving it back. 21:58, June 15, 2013 (UTC) i think it may have been User:SeaTerror http://onepiece.wikia.com/index.php?title=Nui_Nui_no_Mi&diff=968343&oldid=968023 but im not sure, anyway ill recreate the page myself-- 22:10, June 15, 2013 (UTC) WTF dude, you made a page with a similar name because this one is locked? Are you f**cking kidding me? 22:23, June 15, 2013 (UTC) calm down, seaterror deleted the old page so i remade it. if the page i made needs to be deleted too then that should be an easy thing to do-- 22:25, June 15, 2013 (UTC) SeaTerror...didn't...delete...the...page...because...he is...not...an...admin...on...this...wiki... 22:29, June 15, 2013 (UTC) well he deleted all content from the page and made it redirect to Leo, so thats basically deleting the page.-- 23:01, June 15, 2013 (UTC) so why is this a redirect? we have plenty of information, we even have a name. cause seaterror decided to make it into a redirect-- 23:38, June 15, 2013 (UTC) People are blind http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Nui_Nui_no_Mi?diff=967773&oldid=967721 SeaTerror (talk) 01:42, June 16, 2013 (UTC) true but then http://onepiece.wikia.com/index.php?title=Nui_Nui_no_Mi&diff=967800&oldid=967773 it was turned back-- 02:03, June 16, 2013 (UTC) If it's a redirect, add information in the redirect, don't create random pages. 08:52, June 16, 2013 (UTC) klobis is the one who did it not seaterror Rainelz 10:42, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Maybe if you lack a "no Mi", then it can't be proved to be a Devil Fruit yet. Like the Mato Mato no Mi, maybe we should either wait until a proper source says so, or at least a video game, or move the page to another name: "Nui Nui Power" or something. 15:51, June 16, 2013 (UTC) But we didn't wait on the Mato Mato no Mi. It's the exact same deal here. Shirahoshi called Decken's power a curse, and Leo said it was some kind of spell. A curse is just another kind of spell. We already know from Fishman Island and Kin'emon that not all cultures are as aware of Devil Fruits as most of them are. If it didn't have the same naming scheme as the other Devil Fruits I'd agree, but it's the Mato Mato no Mi all over again. 16:00, June 16, 2013 (UTC) http://mangastream.com/read/one_piece/39037846/8 obviously a devil fruit, what else could it be-- 17:08, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Well, Devil Fruits are said to be cursed or something (look way back in the first few chapters or so...). 01:59, June 18, 2013 (UTC) It seems that we've come to a conclusion, however, there's been edit wars again. I know it's not their fault, since I doubt they were aware of this discussion. I think the best option is to open a poll and add it to Category:Open Polls. That way, everyone will be aware of it and we can come to a definite conclusion. 10:50, June 20, 2013 (UTC) I don't think that a poll is needed but I believe there is a little more to be discussed. I went over the Japanese text and I noticed that it says Nui Nui "power" instead of "ability" which could be used as an argument against Nui Nui no Mi. Other than that the naming scheme, words and actions of Leo point to it being a Devil Fruit. MasterDeva (talk) 13:15, June 20, 2013 (UTC) DancePowderer forged Japanese name for the "fruit" in the box. (Firstly DFs names are katakana, not hiragana) It should be N/A. --Klobis (talk) 01:42, June 21, 2013 (UTC) I didn't forge anything. I wasn't even on here when the page was made so don't point fingers if you're just going to lie. 04:03, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Can't we just settle this once and for all by having a poll? 08:31, June 22, 2013 (UTC) A poll is not needed. 23:03, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Since we're not getting anywhere, a poll does work fine. 23:36, June 22, 2013 (UTC) : My three suggestions are: :: Redirect under Leo's section. :: Keep as Nui Nui no Mi. :: Move to Nui Nui Power. : These three are the best options I can think of for the vote. 23:37, June 22, 2013 (UTC)